Selwyn Swann
Selwyn Swann is a Stormlander of House Swann. He is the current Lord of Stonehelm. Biography Selwyn Swann was born to Lord Gawen Swann and Cyrenna Wylde in 362 AC at the family’s holdfast of Stonehelm. The eldest son out of five children, Selwyn was the heir apparent at the time of his birth with his older sister betrothed to the future Lord of Nightsong, Tywin Foote. His upbringing was typical for children born of noble lineage. He was taught his letters and mathematics by the castle’s tutor, Maester Emmon, and the responsibilities of lordship by his father. Etiquette as well as the tenets of chivalry were instilled in him as a young boy and a fascination with knightly deeds and heroics developed. When not studying or receiving instruction, he was often seen at the jousting lists and stables watching the Swan Knights train. At the age of seven he became a page for his father, a stern man who demanded much from his eldest son and heir. Selwyn’s training was intensive and whether in an effort to please his father or simply excel he pushed himself sometimes to his limits. This was done at the expense of his relationships with others as he became more reserved and insular, eschewing friendships for self-improvement. One of the few things to bring Selwyn joy as a youth was horsemanship. Owning the finest thoroughbred stables in the Stormlands, the Swanns of Stonehelm had an equestrian lineage that lent to their reputation as skilled knights and cavalrymen. This reputation extended to the heir who displayed a natural talent for riding. At the age of 11, Selwyn became squire to Lord Willis Buckler and moved to live with his family at Bronzegate. There he learned how to fight, properly wear and care for armor, and act as a knight. In 383 AC, Selwyn became betrothed to Cyrenna Baratheon but the betrothal would last only a year before differences between the pair lead to a mostly amicable dissolution of the agreement. In 384 AC, at the Battle of Bronzegate, Selwyn’s father fell to the Triarchy forces. For his heroism at the battle and knowing he was soon to depart to take his father's place, Selwyn was knighted by Lord Buckler. After the Dornish-Triarchy War, Selwyn returned home to begin lordship over his family’s ancestral lands from their holding at Stonehelm. Timeline * 362 - Born in Stonehelm to Lord Gawen Swann and Cyrenna Wylde. * 367 - A sister, Tyana, is born. * 369 - A brother, Quentyn, is born. * 372 - A sister, Cassana, is born. * 381 - Rode with the Stormlander army during the Dornish-Triarchy War. * 383 - Betrothal to Cyrenna Baratheon. * 384 - Lord Gawen Swann killed during the Battle of Bronzegate. Selwyn becomes Lord of Stonehelm and is knighted by Lord Willis Buckler. Betrothal to Cyrenna Baratheon broken. * 390 - Attending tournament in King's Landing. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Armond Swann, Uncle. Castellan of Stonehelm. * Archetype: General * Emmon, Maester of Stonehelm. * Archetype: Scholar * Addam Gower, Steward of Stonehelm. * Archetype: Trader * Harlan Musgood, Ser. Guard Captain and Lieutenant of the Swan Knights. * Archetype: Cavalry General * Cleoden, Septon. * Tyana Swann, Sister. * Quentyn Swann, Brother. * Cassana Swann, Sister. Category:House Swann Category:Stormlander